


teach you a thing (or two)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Are you dating Kuroo-sensei?”For KuroDai Week 2017 Day 2:Sport Swap/Same High School





	teach you a thing (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> It just said Same High School. It didn't specify whether they're students or teachers, so there. Fufufu...  
> Also, it started out as "our students think were dating", how did it end up like this??? 
> 
> Painfully unbeta'd yet again. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Hey guys!” Hinata yells excitedly, in lieu of a proper greeting, upon sliding open their classroom door. All the idle, early morning chatter of his classmates died down, as they turned their attention on him.

He makes his way in front of the whole class and stands on the platform before addressing them again.

“You won’t believe what I saw this morning!” He says with a supremely satisfied grin on his face, child-wide eyes glinting with a little mischief.

“Then there’s no point in telling us since we’re not going to believe you anyway,” Kunimi dead-pans, not bothering to look up from the book he’s reading. Kindaichi, who’s seated beside him, snickers along with some of their classmates.

Not one to be deterred, Hinata quickly sticks his tongue out at their direction, then clears his throat before continuing.

“As I was saying, I saw Sawamura-sensei and Kuroo-sensei this morning.” Apparently, this was enough to get their attention, as even Tsukishima, who has his headphones on, looks up at Hinata (further confirming his suspicion that Tsukishima isn’t really listening to anything at all, and just uses it to discourage people from talking to him, but that’s not the point right now). The point is, they are not excited enough as this bit of information.

Kindaichi scoffs. “Well, duh. That’s hardly anything new.”

“ _Together_ ,” he adds, eyes sweeping the room with a meaningful look. “They were together, you guys! Sawamura-sensei was _with_ Kuroo-sensei. I passed by them at the coffee shop. They totally got coffee together.” He gushes while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It might just have been a coincidence, Hinata-kun,” Yamaguchi reasons, still skeptical about Hinata’s claims. It’s not so good to gossip about their teachers after all.

“Sawamura-sensei got into Kuroo-sensei’s car,” Hinata says in defense.

It’s Shibayama who speaks up this time. “That would’ve been the polite thing to do, Hinata. It would be rude not to offer someone you know a ride, especially if you’re both going to the same place.” Sakunami nods his head frantically in agreement with what Shibayama said.

“Nuh-uh, but why did Kuroo-sensei have to open the door for Sawamura-sensei,” Hinata holds up a hand at Sakunami, who was about to counter his statement, “even though Sawamura-sensei clearly didn’t need any help?” There’s a wave of murmuring that follows, but Hinata is still disappointed by their lack of enthusiasm.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this, he thinks. They were supposed to try and pry more information from Hinata, that while admittedly he couldn’t fully give, but at least enough to warrant speculations about the relationship status of their two teachers. It hadn’t escaped the class, the way their class adviser, Sawamura-sensei, seem to be at the end of Kuroo-sensei’s flirtatious remarks since the beginning of the school year.

They were teenagers, for god’s sakes, and the meaning behind some of their Chemistry teacher’s words are not completely lost to them. It might go over the head of the likes of Kageyama, but in general, the class could pretty much agree that Sawamura-sensei doesn’t particularly mind, judging from the banter they usually engage in, or the humoring, but fond smile he gives Kuroo-sensei before he shoos him off to his own class.

Bottom line is, the class totally ships the two of them. They’re cute, and to be honest, it’s the most interesting thing about school for Hinata right now. At least second to volleyball, but, you get the point.

Hinata’s about to say something again, but then the school bell rings signaling the beginning of the Saturday classes and he was forced to go to his seat.

\----------

Close to the end of third period –English with Sugawara-sensei, the piece of paper containing the details of the new betting pool had been passed around to half of the class and has now returned to Hinata. Having placed the first bet, seeing as the paper came _from_ him, he hastily passes it to Lev. Hinata’s relieved that Lev had developed a sense of subtlety enough to pass notes in class without getting caught. He couldn’t say the same though for Koganegawa.

Apparently, he’s concentrating on the simple translation activity Sugawara-sensei has given the class, because he startles with a yelp, when Lev pokes him on his side, to get his attention to give him the paper, which effectively broke the deceptively peacefulness of the class.  Hinata winces when Sugawara-sensei turns to them, and he bites his tongue to prevent a groan from coming out.

Sugawara-sensei makes his way towards the direction of their seats, and Lev fidgets nervously in his seat. Kogane turns deadly pale though, when their teacher stops in the middle of their seats. He wordlessly asks for the paper that Lev failed to hide, and the student hands it over guiltily, then promptly buries his head on his arms, as Sugawara walks into the front.

“Really, kids,” he shakes his head. “I was going to let it go, since you guys are getting better at this, but I’m afraid can’t ignore it any longer. Especially after Kogane-kun’s reaction.” He says, with a nod towards the student’s direction. Sugawara takes in the look of utter surprise on his students’ faces with a bit of wicked glee he’s masking with an angelic smile.

“Please, don’t give that look,” he waves a dismissing hand. “I was a high school student too, you know. It wasn’t that long ago.”

He unfolds the paper. “This better not be an answer key,” he says, then proceeds to reading its contents.

“Oh my…”

Hinata passes a hand over his face, apologizes to Kuguri and Yachi-chan in his head for getting them in trouble, as surely, they’ll be thoroughly reprimanded for not being responsible class representatives.

“This…”

The class collectively hold their breath, awaiting the judgment Sugawara-sensei is going to give them. What they did was considered gambling, which is considered as a major offense. They’ve known him to be patient, but even someone like him has his limits.

“This… is really something,” is his anti-climactic comment. Suffice to say, it’s not the kind of response they were anticipating.

“Sugawara-sensei…” Yachi starts to speak up, but Sugawara regards her kindly. “Don’t worry, Yachi-chan. I won’t tell Sawamura-sensei, or the Principal. This will be out little secret, ne?” He says, forefinger on top of his lips in the universal motion of shushing along with a playful wink that got the class even more dumbfounded.

“However, I’d have to confiscate this,” he waves the incriminating piece of paper. “And since it’s my moral obligation to do so, I would also have to discourage you from further engaging in such activities. There’ll be no more of this in my class, nor in any of your other classes. _Am I making myself clear_?”

And the class answered in unison, the conditioned response he taught them on their first meeting, “ _Crystal._ ”

As if on cue, the bell rings and the class says their goodbye.

“Oh, and by the way,” Sugawara says, “I guess you’d just have to find out from Sawamura-sensei himself, no?” And with that parting message, he leaves the room.

\----------

Daichi looks up at the sound of the faculty door opening, and immediately cocks an eyebrow at his expression, which is to say looking extremely pleased with himself. Knowing for a fact that the other teacher came from his class, he couldn’t help but feel curious.

“Did something happen?” He asks, once Suga’s taken his seat opposite his desk.

Suga just hums and says “Nothing.” Daichi frowns, because Suga’s smile clearly doesn’t mean ‘nothing’. He points out so.

“It’s really nothing, Daichi. Nothing bad happened, if that’s what you want to know. Don’t worry about it.”

Daichi stares at Suga for a moment more, remaining suspicious but decides to let it go. Whatever it is that happened, or didn’t happen, he’ll find out soon. Today’s last period will be dedicated to homeroom after all, as per the directive of the Principal, in preparation for the upcoming school festival. He can have his answers there.

As if on cue, Kuroo pops his head inside the faculty, just as Daichi stood up from his seat.

“Sawamura?”

“Yeah,” he answers the rest of the unspoken question. “Later, Suga.”

Daichi’s already by the threshold, when Suga calls him out. “Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

Suga debates on telling him that it might not be a good idea to let Kuroo walk him to class on the way to his own, but decides against it. He promised the kids, after all.

“Nothing. Good luck!” Daichi frowns at him minutely, before stepping out of the faculty room.

It’s not just about the promise though, as Suga thinks that this will be a good enough punishment for them. Once they see that Kuroo actually walked their teacher to their class, it will just add fuel to the fire of their curiosity. Will they have the guts to actually ask their Sawamura-sensei about it?

This time, Suga lets the mischievous smile show freely on his face.

\----------

Daichi instantly thinks that something is amiss once he stepped inside the classroom. For starters, his class, having created a reputation of being rambunctious before the teachers arrive, are all seated and are actually quiet. Kuguri punctually begins the greeting, but even after then, Daichi notice that they seem be sort on edge about something. He remembers Suga.

“Did something happen during third period?” He asks them, just to be sure. Not that he doesn’t trust Suga, but his instincts are telling him something. It’s not worrisome though, just a vague, yet quite uncomfortable feeling.

“Nothing happened, sensei,” Kuguri replies, calmly as usual. Daichi nods and takes it for what it is, then proceeds with the homeroom agenda.

Supervising the class wasn’t as headache inducing as the other teachers claimed it to be. And while Daichi wasn’t required to stay during the whole duration of the afternoon homeroom while his students planned their exhibit for the school festival, he did so of his own volition. It’s a learning experience for him after all. He gets to observe his students, and really, the information he will glean from this will be helpful, especially with the end-of-the-year-reports.

He can’t help but notice that some of them kept looking at his way though, but he just chalked it up to them being nervous about his presence. He tried his best to stay as inconspicuous as he possibly could. They ended the meeting a few good minutes before homeroom is officially over, and Daichi’s glad that it went without much of a fuss.

“Are there any more questions?” He asks, as he made his way to the front of the class. He’s about to formally dismiss them, when Kuguri raised his hand.

“Sensei?”

“Yes, Kuguri-kun?”

“What is your relationship status?”

Daichi loses his footing at the unexpected question. “That… is a personal question, Kuguri-kun. And completely irrelevant to the discussion.”

Why would Kuguri of all of them ask him that question though?

It’s Lev who raises a hand this time. “Are you dating Kuroo-sensei?”

“W-Wha-?” He chokes at the bold question. And after that, it seemed like a dam has been opened, as he was flooded with even more.

“Do you like him, sensei?”

“Did you get coffee together this morning?”

“Why does he keep walking you to class?”

And it’s too much for him to handle, the shock and the sensory overload, and Daichi decided to make it all stop.

“Alright, ENOUGH!” They suddenly stop and instantaneously shut their mouth. Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose and counted to ten in his head. He releases a drawn out breath, and addresses them again.

“What,” he’s got to choose his words carefully with this one, “made you arrive… in that conclusion?” Spoken like a true scientist. Kuroo’s going to be proud with that one.

“He keeps walking you to class.” Inuoka answers first.

“He flirts with you.” Even timid Runa.

“Yeah, and you flirt back!”

“And you were getting coffee together this morning!”

“And-”

“Alright! I’ve heard enough.” He’s taking back what he said about homeroom meetings not being headache inducing, because right now, he can feel a big one coming. But as shocking as it is, it’s also quite amusing. He wasn’t expecting them to notice. But even so…

“Given the personal nature of your questions, I am under no obligation to confirm nor deny anything about your allegations, especially since that it’s about my private life.” He says simply. It’s a language that hopefully they’ll understand. They’re teenagers, and if anything, they value privacy more than anything right now. He regards them calmly, waiting for more as he sees that they’re quite disappointed at not getting a direct answer, but he also feels confident that they will not be pushing the matter any further. He gives himself a mental pat at the back for dodging this one.

He’ll have to let them keep guessing though. Salvation comes in the form of the shrill sound of the school bell, and he leaves them with a cheerful goodbye.

\----------

“You have to ease the flirting, especially in front of my class,” Daichi says, when Kuroo comes up to him and unlocks the passenger side door.

“Why? What happened?”

“They asked if we’re dating.” Daichi answers, before he takes a seat on the passenger side.

Surprise flitted on Kuroo’s face before merry mischief takes over it. “Your class really is something, huh.” He comments. “What did you tell them?”

Daichi repeats his response while buckling himself up. And as expected, Kuroo’s delighted, as evident with his hearty laugh.

“Well, they’re not wrong.”

He then takes out a long chain from under his shirt dress and fingers the simple, golden ring hanging at the end of it. Similar to what Daichi is wearing, now visible under his loosened collar and tie.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~it's almost 3 am and i am dead~~ Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
